1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensors including device isolation patterns and/or methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD)-type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensors. CIS is short for the CMOS-type image sensor. The CIS may include a plurality of pixels two-dimensionally arranged, and each of the pixels may include a photodiode (PD). The photodiode may convert incident light into an electrical signal.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, image sensors have also been highly integrated. Sizes of pixels have been reduced by the high integration density of the image sensor, so crosstalk may occur between the pixels.